Seto's girl
by Bobo-is-tha-bomb
Summary: COMPLETE! A new girl moves into Domino city and Seto falls for her. But Kata has a dark secret. Will Kaiba forgive her when he finds out? SetoxOC
1. Teaching Practice

Hello everybody! This is my first English story… Don't blame me for my crappy English (blame the teacher). Have fun with my story! –xxx- Kimberley.

Chapter 1. Teaching practice.

Domino City:

She walked across the street to her new school. It was a big building with three floors. She didn't like it. Why did she moved here in the first place? Oh Yeah, Kai insisted on it. He said it was a good school and the only one in Domino City. She reached the stairs and was about to take her first step, when a boy with blond hair pushed past her. ,Move! I'm to late again! ARGH!"

She raised an eyebrow, a smirk slowy crawling its way up her face. Then she shaked her head en made her way inside the building. Alright, locker number 30. She found her locker and opened it. She threw her jacked and a few books in it and made her way to class.

,Ah, you must be Kata. Come in," the teacher, a young blond woman said. Kata nodded and followed the teacher inside. ,Alright class. This is Kata Katsuri. She is a new student in our school. Be nice to her." Said the teacher. ,Next to Seto is an empty seat. Mister Kaiba, please, raise your hand."

A boy with brown hair, in the back of the classroom, scrowled and raised his hand. A few girls looked at Kata with jealousy in their eyes, when she made her way to the back of the classroom. She smirked and took her seat next to him. The boy said nothing. Great, if he didn't talk in class, she would surely die from boredom.

,Okay class, today we are going to talk about teaching pracice. Everybody is in and we will start at the market gardening next monday. No objections are made, not even from you mister Kaiba." The teacher said. Kata looked at the boy, who scrowled again. Kata grinned. She already had a job at the market gardening and every guy who worked there was shirtless, because of the heat in the greenhouse. One look at Kaiba told her that he was pretty muscular. This was going to be fun!

Sorry for the short chapter! I'm runnimg out of inpriration and that is a very bad thing... I hope I spelled everything correct...

Well see ya! –xxx- Kimberley


	2. Monday

Here I am again… stupid teacher… He had to mess up my story… Teaching practice had to be work placement. Anyway… on with the story.

Chapter 2. Monday.

Kata's P.O.V.

,DAINA(1)!" Kata screamed when she entered the greenhouse. A black dog with blue eyes came running towards her. Kata got permission from the teacher to start a bit earlier at the market gardening. The dog wagged its tail happily. ,You want a cookie?" Kata asked the dog. She opened her bag and took out a small bag with dogcookies. ,Hé the dog will get fat if you keep giving her cookies!" Kata looked up at Robin. She smirked. ,So? She is a nice dog right Daina?" The dog barked.

Robin smirked. ,Why are you here?" He asked,Let me guess... You couldn't stand being without me?" he tried. Kata raised an eyebrow. ,Yeah right... I missed you soooo much..." she grinned and got up. She walked to the canteen and trowed her jacket and bag into her chair. Robin followed her. ,Aren't you going to tell me why you're here?" He asked. ,Hmm... I'm here for school." Kata answered. ,Work placement? But you already have a job here!" Robin said. ,I had to go and I don't mind!" Kata smirked when she tought of Seto Kaiba.

Kata started her work. After an hour the rest of her class came in. Kata paused and walked over to her boss, who was dividing the class in groups. ,Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler and Thea Gardner. You three can go with Kata." He said. ,Follow me!" Kata said and began walking back to her task. They had to put cuttings into pots. On their way to the tables Kata saw Robin take of his shirt and she whistled. Robin smirked and threw his shirt in her direction. She caught it and thew it back at him. ,Keep your clothes on!" She said. ,What? You don't like the view?" He asked. ,Shut up!" Kata smirked.

When they got to the tables Kata turned to Seto, Joey and Thea. ,Joey, Seto, you two can work at that table. Thea and I will take the other one." Kata said. Seto and Joey both growled at the thought of working together. Kata started putting the cuttings into the pots. After a while she started talking with Thea. She really liked her. Thea was kind, somthimes a bit to kind, but she was a good friend. ,Is Robin your boyfriend?" Thea suddenly asked. ,No, we are just friends." Kata smiled. ,Why?" Thea grinned. ,You seem to flirt a lot with him." She said. ,Nah... He is cute, but he isn't my type of guy," Kata said.

,Really? What kind of guys you like?" Thea asked. Kata saw Seto and Joey put on funny faces. She giggled. ,I'm not going to tell you!" She said. ,Why not?" Thea pouted. ,Because! There are boys with us!" Kata protested. ,Don't worry about me. Wheeler already is a girl. I bet he would love to hear it!" Seto smirked. ,I am not a girl Kaiba! I think you are!" Joey yelled. The next hour Kata and Thea had to hear all the insults yelled at the table next to them. Finally Robin showed up. ,Here!" he said putting an arm around Kata's waist and gave her a beautiful pink flower. ,Aw... Thank you!" Kata thook the flower from him and smelled its send. ,We have coffeepause now!" Robin said. ,Finally! I thought I was going to need earplugs!" Thea said glaring at Seto and Joey. ,Why? We weren't screaming!" Joey said. ,No, but you both where very annoying." Kata said. Seto growled at her. She smirked.

The rest of the morning Seto and Joey remained silent. After a while a few tables had to be put into other places. ,Oh ROBIN!" Kata yelled. Robin came walking towards her. ,Yeah?" he asked. ,Can you put those tables in other places? We're full!" Kata said. ,Sure!" Robin ran towards the train. ,Why is it called a train?" Thea asked. ,Oh, just because you can transport four of those tables on it." Kata explained.

Seto's P.O.V.

Seto scowled. It was getting hotter in the greenhouse by the minute. He took of his shirt and threw it over one of the pipes that hung above his head. He saw Kata stare and smirked. He walked towards Joey who was trying to pus eight tables at once. ,Yo Kaiba! Get your ass over here!" He yelled. He stood beside Joey and the two started to push the tables to the train. Robin put four of them onto the train and transported them to a more warm and moisture place. After a while all the tables where transported and he got back to work. Suddenly he felt somthing strike against his leg. He looked down and saw the dog. ,Daina, come here!" Kata said. The dog ran towards her, wagging its tail. ,Sit!" she said. Seto smirked. ,Wheeler! You heard her!" He said. Joey looked up, furious. ,I'm not a dog, moneybags!" He said. ,Maybe **you **should go down and sit!" ,Oh no! Not again!" Thea yelled. ,Shut up! Both of you!"

Seto growled. ,You don't have to tell me what to do!" he said. Thea glared at him. ,We live in a free country, stupid! I can say what I want!" She said smirking. ,Think of a comeback on that one!" He didn't have a comeback. He growled and started to work again. ,Hé Kata!" Thea asked. ,Yes?" Kata looked up. ,Do you have hobbies?"

,I like dancing." Kata said. Just great, another dancer, Seto thought. ,You do?" Joey asked. ,Yeah and I like Horseback riding to!" Kata said. ,What kind of dancing you like?" Thea asked. ,All kind of dances!" Kata grinned. ,What time is it?" she asked. Joey looked at his watch. ,12.30. Why?" he asked. ,That means we're done!" Kata grinned and walked to the canteen. She washed her hands and grabbed her jacket. Seto walked in after her. He also washed his hands and put on his shirt. Kata ran a hand throug her blond and blue hair. ,Is your hair naturally like this?" He suddenly asked. Kata looked at him and smiled. ,Yeah!" She grabbed her bag and pulled out the bag with dogcookies. ,Daina!" She called.

Seto mentally slapped himself. Why the hell did he ask her that? He grabbed his coat and put it on, while walking out of the canteen. Kata was giving the dog cookies again. ,Hé Seto!" He froze. A girl with black hair and green eyes looked at him, grinning. ,What kind of job you had?" she asked. Seto ignored her and walked out of the greenhouse.

Kata P.O.V.

,Hé girl!" She looked up. ,Yes?" she asked. ,Stay away from Seto! He is mine!" the girl said. ,I didn't hear Seto talking about a girlfriend!" Kata said. The girl blinked. She smirked. ,As long as he isn't yours..." Kata got up and walked towards the girl to wisper in her ear. ,I am free to do what I want..."

Finally that's done! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer. About the dog (1)! Daina is my own dog and I think she deserved a role into my story! Anyway... I'm full of inspiration again, so there will be al lot of funny things in my next chapter (with the help of my cousin!)

xxx- Kimberley


	3. Singing, foodfight and confusions

I'm back again. Why are people blaming me for my English? I already said I'm not the best in English...

Okay, On with the story...

Chapter 3. Singing, foodfight and confusions.

Kata P.O.V.

,You're late!" Joey grinned at Kata. ,What happened?" Kata blushed at that question. ,Uh... Nothing." She muttered. Joey looked at her. ,Why are you blushing?" He asked. Kata's blush increased and now she was also getting Yugi's attention. ,Is something wrong Kata?" He asked. ,N-no! I'm Fine!" Kata giggled nervously.

Kata took her seat next to Seto, when the teacher walked in. They had music. Kata bit her bottomlip. 'Calm down!' she thought to herself. ,Alright class! Today we are going to watch some different dances on different music. There will be a dancegroup performing the dances. And Kata is going to sing and dance along. Alright come in!" the teacher called. A group of boys and girls walked in. Kata stood and walked towards the group. She took the mircrophone from the teacher. Every got ready on the stage that was into the class. Then the music started. The group and Kata started to dance.

Seto P.O.V.

Seto watched in awe at Kata's performence. She danced with grace. Then she started to sing.

_You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't_

_Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing_

Her voice was beautiful. From the corner of his eye, Seto could see Naomi turn green from jealousy. He smirked.

_Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing_

A boy from the dancegroup moved forward and wrapped his arm around Kata's waist. They started to dance together. Seto felt a pang of jealousy himself. It confused him. Why was he jealous?

_When you rolled up in the Escalade  
Saw that truck you gave to the valet  
Knew that it was game when you looked at me  
Pulling up your sleeve so I could see the Rolley bling_

Kata turned around in the arms of the boy, now looking up at him. They still danced together.

_Saw you later in the corner booth  
Raising up a toast so I would notice you  
But your heart's a mess  
Think you outta know  
Doesn't matter if you're balling out of control_

Suddenly Kisara turned around looking directly at him. Her blue eyes sparkeled. She singed the next part of her song directly at him.

_All that matter's is  
That you treat me right  
Give me all the things I need  
That money can't buy, yeah_

Nobody seemed to notice Kisara singing at him. Seto sighed in great relief.

_You think you gotta keep me iced  
You don't  
You think I'm gonna spend your cash  
I won't  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing_

_Think I wanna drive your Benz  
I don't  
If I wanna floss I got my own  
Even if you were broke  
My love don't cost a thing_

The music stopped. Seto growled. How dared she? He was sooo happy the had shortened the song. The class applauded. Suddenly Naomi stood up. ,I bet I can dance better!" She growled. ,Even my goldfish can dance better than you, Naomi!" Joey said smirking. Naomi growled again. The teacher stepped in. ,Naomi! Sit down! NOW!"

Kata P.O.V.

Kata grinned when she walked back to her seat. The rest of the hour the class watched the dancegroup dance.

**Lunchtime**

Kata walked with her plate towards the table where her friends where seated. She came past Naomi's table. Naomi stuck out her leg. Kata smirked. ,Got ya!" She said and dropped her spagetti 'by accident' on Naomi's head. Naomi screamed angrily. ,You Fcking little..." Naomi grabbed her plate with spagetti and threw it at Kata. Kata ducked and saw the spagetti flew towards Seto. He also ducked and the spagetti hit a teacher in the face. ,Foodfight!" Joey screamed. Two rows of tables where flipped over. Pupils ducked behind them and started to throw food at each other.

Kata growled and crawled towards the exit of the cafetaria. She saw Seto do the same. She smirked at him. ,Scared of food?" she asked. He smirked back. ,I could ask you the same!" He said. Kata got up and ran towards the exit of the school. Seto followed her. Just when Kata wanted to open the door she heard a voice. ,Detention! Both of you!"

,What the..." Seto said. Kata growled. ,Oh crap!" She looked up to see the headmaster. ,Where were the two of you going?" the headmaster asked. ,Uh..." Kata began. ,...To the library. We are working on a project." Seto made up a story. ,Really? Why are you going to the city's library when we have one at school?" The headmaster asked. ,We need books about the ancient Egypt. The schoollibriary doesn't have books about that!" Kata said. She heard Yugi say that during historyclass. She mentally thanked herself for eavesdropping. ,Fine! You can go!" The headmaster said, clearly fustrated.

Kata walked towards the park. They had still a half an hour left. Seto followed her. ,Stalker!" Kata called. ,Shut up Katsuri! I bet you like it when I follow you!" Seto said. ,Really? I bet you like following me. You call Joey a dog, but I think you are!" Kata said smirking. ,Who was staring at me when I removed my shirt in the greenhouse?" He teased. ,Who was looking in awe at me when I was dancing and singing?" Kata teased back. Seto growled. ,I didn't!" He said. She stopped walking. Suddenly she turned and pressed him against a nearby tree. Her face was only a few inches from his. ,You can't hide anything from me, sexy!" she smirked and bit his earlobe gently. She let go of him, turned around and ran away.

Seto P.O.V.

What the hell just happened? Katsuri had gone crazy. She could have kissed him! Thank god she didn't! But why did he liked it when she had bit him? Now he knew it! They both had gone crazy... He growled and walked back to school.

Finally! That's done! I hope you liked his chapter. Review please! And be nice this time... I only got one review I liked! That was from actress19. You get a Seto Kaiba Plushie without a shirt! I hope you like it! (only joking, but thanks anyway)

xxx- Kimmie


	4. The millenniumcrown

I got a review! Alright. This chapter will be sooo much fun... I hope. :p 

Chapter 4. The millenniumcrown.

Kata P.O.V.

Two weeks had passed since the "bite-incident" and Kata was avoiding him. And Seto seemed to be happy about it.

It confused her to no end. Why did she bite him and WHY had she called him Sexy? Kata sighed and looked up from her notebook. She had been drawing small rabbits for some odd reason. Rabbits with brown fur and blue eyes. ,Nope! I'm definitly not in love!" she mumbled. She didn't notice Seto looking oddly at her drawings.

The bell rang. Kata got up and made her way to her locker. She took her PE uniform out and walked towards the change rooms.

,Look at this!" Naomi held up a black T-shirt that screamed: _I am a Seto Kaiba fan! _,Oh my God! Are you going to wear that?" Thea asked. Kata smirked. ,I even don't want to be found death in it!" she said. She put on her own T-shirt, wich was white and said: _Sexy! _She smirked again. This T-shirt was going to surprise Seto. She walked into the gym and sat down on a bench.

When the whole class was in, the teacher came in. He smirked. "Okay class! Today were going to do some self defense. The only one in this class that can kick some butt is Kaiba. So, who wants to go first?" he said. Seto got up and walked towards the teacher. He crossed his arms and glared at him classmates.

Kata smirked and got up. ,I'll go first!" She grinned. ,Really? Alright!" the teacher said. Kata walked to the middle of the gym and smirked at Seto. ,Are you ready?" she asked. ,Are **you** ready?" He smirked. They started to circle each other. Suddenly Seto latched forward. Kata jumped out of the way when he tryed to kick her. Making a flick-flack backwards, she landed cat-like on the floor. She stood and took a fighting stance. ,Bring it on, badboy!" she said.

And he brought it on. The next twenty minutes the couple was like flying trough the gym, using everything on their way to defend themselves. Sweat poured down her forehead when Kata climbed into a rope. Suddenly she felt a strong hand grasp her leg. She couldn't climb andy further. She looked down. Seto smirked up at her. 'Oh crap,' she thought. Suddenly she got an idea. They wheren't that high. She let go of the rope. Seto caught by surprise, let go of the rope to. They fell down and landed onto the mat, Kata on top of Seto. ,Give up?" she said, skirking. ,Never!" He pushed her of him. Kata didn't let go and they ended up rolling a few times.

Seto P.O.V.

He already noticed that there was a tekst onto her T-shirt. Now that he was on top he could read it. He blinked. What the...

She grinnid. ,Do you like my T-shirt?" she asked. He growled. ,No!" ,Then why are you staring at it?" She smirked. He stared at her face. Somehow she managed to get her foot on his stomach, pushing him up with so much force, that he flew of her and landed onto his back. Again. She got up quickly.

The teacher walked towards them. ,Well done. Kata, you can go against every girl in this class. Kaiba, you take every boy." He said. Kata nodded. Seto walked back and looked at Joey. ,Ready, dog?" He asked. Joey growled. ,I am not a dog, Kaiba!" Suddenly there was heard a yelp. Seto turned around. Kata was going against Naomi. And Kata was winning. Panting the two girls where standing across each other.

Kata aimed a kick at Naomi. Naomi flew backwards against the wall. Suddenly Kata seemed to be glowing. A gold coloured ball of light formed in the middle of the gym. Kata walked towards it, looking like she had been hypnotized. When she was under the ball of light a ray of gold light pointed itself on the blue/blond haired girl and pulled her of the floor. Everybody looked at Kata, totally forgetting about defending themselfses.

Seto felt a strange feeling overwelminging him. ,What is going on? Why am I feeling like this?" He wispered. He looked up at Kata again and saw her disappear into the ball of light. Rays of light came out and Seto saw the contours of her body inside the ball. The ball started to move towards him. When it was above him, Kata came out again. On her forehead was a crown, with the millenniumeye in it's middle. Kata still seemed to be in trance.

Seto couldn't do anything else then catch her when she reached the ground and the glowing of her body stopped. She didn't stirr. He laid her down on the ground. Suddenly she opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and sat up. ,What happened?" she asked. ,I don't know." Seto said. She gripped her head, feeling the crown and took it of. ,What is this?"

,It's the millennium crown." They both looked up and saw Bakura. ,It belonged to the wife of a Highpriest. Looks like you are her reincarnation." Bakura said. ,Really? How do you know all this?" Kata asked. ,It's up to you to find out!" Bakura said and walked away, leaving Kata and Seto both confused.

Dun! Dun! Dun!

Finally! I typed four day on this chapter...

I hope I get some more reviews. And let them be nice...

Anyway... I hope you liked this chapter. The next one will be sooooo much fun. Hehe ok...

Sugestions are always welcome...

xxx- Kimberley


	5. First Dream

I got two reviews! Hehehe…. Big Party!

So I decided to update…

Chapter 5. First Dream.

Kata's P.O.V.

Kata did feel a bit strange the rest of the day. She was sooo happy when she got home. She really needed a bath. She was all sore from PE. After her bath, she eated something and did her homework. Then she got in bed and fellt in a dreamless sleep. Or was there a dream?

Seto P.O.V.

After he had finished his work and homework, Seto got in bed. This day was far to long and he didn't really have a chance to beat up the mutt, thanks to Kata. Wait! Why was he thinking of her...again? He growled and flipped over on his side. He already realized that he was thinking of her to much. Way to much. 'Damn!' was the last thing he tought before a dreamless sleep claimed him. Or was there a dream?

(Hehehe... This is going to be so much fun...)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kata felt a warm breeze flowing through her hair. She was moving very fast and she was laughing. She didn't know why. She just felt like it. Wait! How could she move so fast? Oh yeah... she was riding on a horse though a big desert. She looked at her right and saw Seto. He was also riding on a horse. She nearly fell of the horse. What the hell was going on? Was this a stupid dream?

Seto was asking himself the same question. He already noticed that Kata's hair was silver/blue. They arrived at a oasis with a few palmtrees and bananatrees (did I spell that right?). They climbed of their horses and Kata walked towards the water. Seto grabbed a bag from the Saddlebag. He walked after her.

Seto opened the bag and took out some apples and a knife. He started to peel of the rind. ,Do you want one?" he asked. She looked up from the water and nodded. He handed her the apple and picked up another one. When he peeled of the rind, he cut his finger. He flinched and looked at his bleeding finger. Kata also noticed. She ripped of a flounce from the long dress she was wearing and bandaged his finger with it. She smiled up at him and kissed him fully on the lips.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kata's P.O.V.

Kata woke up. She sat up and whiped some sweat from her forehead with her sleeve. She laid back down again and glanced at her alarmclock. 3 AM. She turned over on her stomach. She really needed to talk to Yugi at school.

Seto's P.O.V.

Seto woke up. He got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face. What was happening to him? He walked back towards his room and crawled under the sheets. He closed his eyes. He fellt asleep again.

At school:

Kata's P.O.V.

,Yugi, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kata asked. ,Yeah sure. Wat's wrong?" the small boy asked, smiling. ,Well, I had a strange dream tonight...It was about me and...uhm...Seto," Kata said,,We were riding in a desert and there was an oasis. We stopped there to eat something. He cut his finger and..." she trailed off. ,And?" Yugi asked. ,And...Uhm...I Fcking kissed him!" Kata yelled, blushing. ,Can you explain to me what this dream means?" she asked. Yugi smiled. ,I don't know. I'll talk with Yami tonight. Maybe he can help. I let you know tomorrow!" he said.

,Aw, thanks Yugi!" Kata smiled and walked towards Thea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Did you know how long it took to write this? Nearly a week!

Well see ya and don't forget to review!

xxx- Kimberley


	6. Talk

Chapter 6. Talk.

After school, Yugi got home as quick as possible. 'Yami, we need to talk!' He said trough their mindlink.

'About what?' Yami replied. Yugi grinned. 'Kata had a strange dream. She wants your advice...' Yami apeared next to him on the bed. "Where was her dream about?" the ancient Pharao asked. Yugi told Yami what Kata had dreamed. Yami smirked. "So she dreamed that she kissed him. Nothing more?" "No, what do you think?" Yugi asked. "That this is a perfect blackmail!" Yami said. "Very funny!" Yugi said.

"I don't really know what it means," Yami continued seriously, " Maybe those dreams are flashbacks. Ishizu said that Kaiba had an anciend past too." "That doesn't make sense, Why would Kata have those dreams if Kaiba had another past?" Yugi said. Yami grinned. "Ths is getting more interesting by the minute. Maybe Kata had an anciend past too..." "So? You mean Kaiba has those dreams too?" "Yeah! I told you this was perfect blackmail. We should tell Joey!" Yami smirked evilly. Yugi shook his head. "No!"

"Why not?" Yami looked at his Hikari with a smile. "Because then, Joey will know that Kata has those dreams too. He would go on overdrive!" Yugi said. Yami fell backwards on the bed with a groan. "Okay! You win!"

The next day at school:

"Did you talk with Yami?" Kata asked. ,Yes, he thinks those dreams are flashbacks from an anciend past." Yugi said. "What! So I did KISS him a long time ago?" Kata felt the sudden urge to scream. "Yeah. Don't worry about it to much." Yugi said.

The bell rang. Kata started thinking about what Yugi had said. Those dreams where flashbacks. Interesting... She looked at Seto. He looked back and smirked. "You like the view?" He asked. She growled. "Don't get ideas Kaiba!" She said. "How about a dream?" he asked. "I'd rather call it a nightmare!" Now she realized her mistake. "You don't enjoy kissing me?" He asked. He leaned his head on one hand. The other hand trailed circels on his table. He looked at her lazily.

Kata swallowed. He looked...Sexy. 'Damn it! I'm thinking it again!' She tought. But she was already lost in the depths of his eyes.

Kata never had seen such eyes. She already thought her brothers eyes where deep. But Seto's eyes where even deeper. They stared at each other and Kata couldn't speak. When she finally find her voice, she could only wisper. "It was only a dream..."

Seto raised an eybrow. "I heard you an Yugi talk. I don't think it is only a dream..." he said. Kata's eyes went wide... 'Oh my God! He knows everything!'

Sorry about the short chapter, But I was kind of bizzy with school but it's done now, so I might update a bit more.

Don't forget to review!

xxx- Kimberley


	7. The kiss

Finally, I have time to write.

Had a few problems with my computer so I couldn't get on internet for a while. Now it's fixed and I can update again.

Chapter 7. The kiss.

Kata's P.O.V.

**Lunchtime**:

Kata sat down on a bench in the park. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"You shouldn't been daydreaming!" a cold voice said.

Kata looked up. "Kai..." she hissed.

The blackhaired boy smirked. "You have a mission! So what the fuck are you doing?"

Kata growled. "I'm not your slave, you know. And I don't want to be part of you mission anymore!"

"You told me you'd do it, so you're gonna do it! Understand?" Kai sat down beside her, glaring angrily at her.

Kata shook her head. "No!"

Kai's eyes flashed and he backhanded her. "Tell me one thing, Katsuri! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Kata bit her lip. She wasn't going to tell him! She stood up and smirked. "I'm not going to tell you that!"

She walked of. At school she ran to the toilet and rubbed her cheek. It started to bruise. A sigh escaped her lips. She left the room and walked towards her locker, biting back her tears. God! She hated Kai!

Just when she tought things couldn't get any worse, she bumped into Kaiba. She fell down on the ground, the tears finally rolling down her cheeks. "Katsuri, what's wrong now?" He snarled. He grabbed her whirst and pulled her up.

She just stood there, rubbing her cheek, crying softly. Seto rolled his eyes, grabbed her whirst again en pulled her along with him towards an empty hallway.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked.

He turned around. "What is that on your cheek?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she spat.

He growled and pushed her against the wall. "Don't get ideas, Katsuri."

"Don't worry, I won't. So why are you dragging me down here?" she asked, looking away.

He touched her cheek. She flinched. "Did someone hit you?"

More tears escaped her eyes and she grabbed the front of his shirt and buried her face in his chest. She felt him tense, but didn't let go. Suddenly he reacted and wrapped his arms around her. "I-I didn't do anything... He just..."

Still crying, she looked up at him. He stared down at her, his face calm. He reached up and whiped her tears away. She found herself lost in his eyes again. He started to remove his hand from her cheek. She quickly grabbed his hand, holding it in place.

,Don't stop..." she wispered.

He bend down slightly, his lips nearly touching hers. She heard him breathe in deeply, before he claimed her lips in a soft, but hungry kiss. Kata grabbed his hair. His tongue trailed her bottomlip and she willingly opened her mouth. 'damn where did he learn to kiss like this?' she tought.

Suddenly Seto pulled away, panting slightly. He let go of her, turning around. She heard him curse, when he walked away.

,Wait!" she called after him, but he didn't stop. ,Seto!"

She fell down on her knees. ,Don't run away from me..."

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm working on a new story and I want to put the first chapter on too...

I will update soon!

-xxx- Kimberley


	8. More kisses

Update!

Why didn't I got any reviews? Don't you like my story anymore?

Anyway, on with the story!

Chapter 8. More kisses.

Seto's P.O.V.

Cursing himself for being so stupid, Seto made his way towards history. He sat down with a growl. What the hell was worng with him?

Just then, Kata walked in. **That's** what was wrong with him. Kata sat down beside him, looking out of the window. The teacher closed the door. "Okay, folks. Today we're to start with a new project."

The whole class groaned. The teacher smirked. "The subject of our new project is anciend Egypt. Everyone is going to make a presentation about the lives of the royal people." The teacher explaned. At that, people began to wisper. Of course, everyone wanted to be paired up with Yugi.

"I already made the pairs. No objections are made. First pair: Yugi Mouto and Ryo Bakura. Second pair: Seto Kaiba and Kata Katsuri..." the wole world seemed to fade. Seto's mind screamed "NOOOO!". Things couldn't get any worse!

"This project is in time with your English project. Same pairs. English project will be explaned during English." The teacher said when he finished with his list of pairs. Seto wanted to strangle the little man. God damned! Two projects with Katsuri!

He rubbed his temples. This was going to be a long day...

Kata's P.O.V.

When Kata came home, she plopped down on the couch, finally letting out the tears she wanted to get rid off. She buried her face in a cushion and cried. She sobbed helplessly. Why had she let him kiss her? And why has she kissed back?

"Because you're in love with him!" a little voice in her head said. Yes, she was in love with Seto Kaiba. But he wasn't in love with her. Otherwise he wouldn't have walked away.

Her whole body tensed when the doorbell rang. "Not now!" she tought. The doorbell rang again and she got up slowly. She whiped her cheeks with her sleeve and headed for the door. She opened the door and stared into pools of blue.

"What do you want?" she snapped. Seto smirked. "You've been crying again."

Kata blinked. "W-what?"

He stepped inside. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" she tried to push him back. He growled and grabbed her whirst. He closed the door. "Let go of me!" Kata hissed angrily. "Don't think so!" he pushed her against the wall. "What the fuck? Kaiba! Let me go!"

He grabbed her tigh when she pushed her leg up to kick him in on a rather sensitive spot. She froze, realizing in wich position they where. "You know about the Englishproject?" he asked. She nodded. "No, you don't! I have to stay here for a whole week! You better have a guestroom in here!" he hissed. She shook her head. He growled. "It only has one bedroom," she said softly, "I-I have a double bed."

He growled again. "Can you let go of me now?" she asked. He released her and she walked into the livingroom. "How do you now about the project?" she asked. He srugged. "Have to make sure I can do my work properly." He answered. She smirked.

Seto looked around the room, noticing the pictures. "You do horseback riding?" He asked. She turned around and nodded. "One question," she said. "And that would be?" "Why are you here?" she asked. He looked at her. She swallowed when his eyes fell on her mouth. He took a step towards her.

"Don't..." She wispered. He took another step and smirked. "You want this," he mumbled. His voice was low and she shivered. "I..." she backed up against the wall. He grabbed her whirsts and pinned her to the wall. His breath tickled her neck and she shivered again. "Let go of me..." she wispered. In response he kissed her neck, sucking on the skin. "K-Kaiba... Stop it..." She tried to push him away. He growled and put his knee between her tights, making it impossible for her to escape.

He pressed his lips against hers. Kata went limp and she kissed back, opening her mouth when his tongue brushed her bottomlip. His tongue slipped inside, plundering her mouth. She moaned, trying to free her hands. Damn she wanted to touch him. He broke the kiss. She stared at him, afraid that he was pushing her away again.

He stared back, his face calm. His grip on her whirsts loosened and she freed herself from his grasp, only to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her against him. A quiet moan reached her ears. She didn't know who had let it out, nor did she care. Running her hand through his hair, she fell back on the couch, pulling him with her. He broke the kiss and kissed her neck again. "S-Seto..."

Seto P.O.V.

Seto smirked against her neck, biting down on the skin where the neck joined the shoulder. She cried out, tilting her head back to give him better acces. He soothed the skin with his tongue. His hand came up to grab her hair and he kissed her lips again.

Suddenly someone banged on the door. Kata tensed up. "What?" he asked. "I-I..." She tensed up even more when the banging started again, this time somebody called her name. "Katsuri! Open the door! I know you're in there!"

Kata looked away. The banging started again. "Katsuri! Open the door now!"

"Who is that?" Seto asked. She looked up at him. "The same guy who hid me today!" She hissed. He growled and rolled of her onto the floor. She looked down at him. He stared back. "Does he do this often?" he suddenly asked. She nodded. "Only when he is angry at me."

The banging started again. "Katsuri! I swear! I kill you when I get in!"

Seto reached out and grapped her arms. He pulled her on top of him and kissed her again. Kata kissed back. This time their kiss was soft and gentle. She grabbed his hair. He rolled her over and broke the kiss. "You should do something about it," he mumbled.

"I know..." she stopped talking when he kissed her neck again. A sigh escaped her lips.

When the banging started again, both of them ignored it...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Finally done! Why didn't I get any reviews? Don't you like my story anymore?

Anyway, Review please!

-xxx- Kimberley.

By the way, read my other story "Lovely Egypt".


	9. Evil plans

It took me some time to update. School was very hectic and now I have christmasholliday. I thought I could update.

Chapter 9. Evil plans...

Seto P.O.V.

Seto had left the apartementbuilding in the evening. The guy on the door had went away and Kata had refused to tell him who the freak was. Seto went to his car and got in. Just then his cellphone rang.

"Mokuba?"

"Hi Seto. Are you coming home?"

"I'm on my way. Have you done your homework?"

A sigh was heard from the other side of the line. "Of course I have! Can I watch that movie?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Do as you wish." He started the engine and drove home.

"What where you doing anyway? You wheren't at work," Mokuba said.

"Nothing..."

"You where at some girls house, ne?" he could hear his brother grin.

Seto had the sudden urge to bang his head on the steeringwheel. His little brother was far too smart. "No I wasn't."

"But..."

"I'm not going to discuss this with you, Mokuba," Seto said, "Go and watch that movie. I'll be right there."

"Ok, Bye!"

Seto smirked when his brother hung up. He was really smart. A bit too smart for his own good.

Kata P.O.V.

Kata had taken a shower, when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Katsuri! Finally! Where the hell have you been?"

It was Kai. 'Damn it!'

"I'm not working for you anymore, Kai!" she slammed the phone down and went to the kitchen. She fixed herself a cup of tea and turned on the tv.

Somehow she couldn't concetrate on the movie. Her thoughts cept drifting back to Seto. She smiled into herself. That guy was a very good kisser. Damn right he was! She lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes. They had two projects together. And he was going to stay with her...

:.:.:Somewhere else:.:.:

"Katsuri thinks she is free. Well let's see what she does when we kill that fcking brother of hers."

"Do I have to kill him, or should I kidnap him and make her suffer a little more?"

"Kidnap him. I call her and make sure she kills Kaiba. If she has killed him, I kidnap her and we kill them both."

Evil laughter sounded in the nightsky...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A bit short, but I'm out of inspiration.

Review please!

-xxx- Kimberley


	10. Another dream and a poem

Well, it took me some time to update. I had a bit of a writers block...

So, thanks for the reviews and on with the story!

**Chapter 10. Another dream and a poem...**

That night, Seto dreamed again about ancient times.

He was sitting on the window-still. In his hand was a piece of parchment. In the other was a pensil. He was writing a poem for the woman of his life:

"She looks like the morningstar 

_at the beginning of a happy year._

_Sparkling, and smooth of skin._

_Lovingly are her eyes and_

_Sweet the words coming out of her mouth._

_The steps she takes are gracefull_

_And her movements capture my heart._

_No man can pass her by, without turning his head._

_Nobody knows more joy,_

_Than the man she embraces"_

_When he was finished he smiled. He folded the parchment and put it on his nightstand. He would give it to her the next day._

_Suddenly there was a knock on his door. _

"_Come in!" he called._

_The door opened and Priestess Isis walked in. _

"_I have come to warn you Seth..." she wispered._

"_For what?" he growled._

"_I can feel a great danger for you and Kisara," Isis said, "Be carefull."_

"_Leave me alone!" He glared at Isis. She smiled and left the room._

_He sat down on his bed and took the poem in his hand. He read it again... and again..._

Seto bolted upright, panting and sweating. He looked at his alarmclock and was surprised to find a piece of paper laying there. He turned on the light and grabbed the paper. He unfolded it and his eyes went wide with shock. It was the poem from his dream...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day:

Kata walked into the schoolbuilding towards her locker. She opened it and found a piece of paper in ther. "Huh?"

She took it out of her locker and unfolded it. It was a poem, she realized.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"Dunno..." She lied. She knew who had given it to her. Seto, of course. How the hell did he get into her locker?

"Aw... It's a poem!" Joey grabbed the paper out of her hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Kata grabbed his arm.

"Can I read it?"

"I haven't read it myself. So, give it back!"

"Alright." Joey gave her the poem.

Kata smiled. "Thanks."

The bel rang and they made their way towards class. Kata sat down in her seat. This class was geography and she hated it. She was good in the subject, but the teacher was a compleet idiot.

Then, Seto walked in. Kata looked up, surprised. He normally had a different class, so why was he here?

He sat down next to her. Kata blushed a bit. She hadn't forgotten the night before. "Why are you here?" she wispered.

He smirked. "You don't want me here?"

"Aw... Shut up." She growled and looked away.

Seto's eye fell on the poem, that lay on her table. So she got it.

"How the hell did you get into my locker?" she asked.

"Baby, don't forget I'm smart."

"How did you call me?"

"I'm not going to repeat myself."

"You're hopeless."

"I'm adorable."

"You're not."

"Then what am I?" he smirked.

Kata mumbled something and then growled. Seto smirked.

"I didn't know, you where a poet," she said.

"I'm not. It was laying on my nightstand last night."

Kata rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

The teacher walked in and looked at Seto.

"Oh, you have changed classes right?" he asked.

Seto nodded.

"Why?" Kata hissed.

"So I can work more." He hissed back.

Kata rolled her eyes. That guy really didn't have a social life.

At lunch:

Kata was walking out of the schoolbuilding, when she saw a red car drive of quickly. She growled. Kai followed her.

She walked towards a tree and sat down. Her thoughts drifted back to last night, again. Kaiba had been... seductive. And she had fallen into his trap. And damn it... she wanted him to kiss her again. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She opened her eyes. Seto was staring down at her. She raised an eyebrow when he sat down next to him.

"Who was that idiot last night?" he asked.

Kata growled. "I don't want to talk about it."

Seto smirked. "You're stubborn."

"So are you," she said.

"She is getting closer to him." A voice said

"Hmm... Maybe she decided to work for me again." Kai smirked.

"I don't think so. They where just talking. It seems she really likes him."

"Damn it. Have you found her brother?"

"He is in Europe. He will be back soon."

Finally done... I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been quite busy with writing one-shots and working on other stories. Well I hope you liked this chapter.

Review please!

-xxx- Kimberley


	11. How to keep those secrets

I'm back… Again…

Hehe…

I have summer hollyday now, so I finally have the time to update a bit…

**Chapter 11. How to keep those secrets...**

It was monday and that meant music lessons again. Seto had always pretended he hated them, but in fact... He loved music. It always seemed to sooth him, when he was angry. Nobody knew he had a piano in his library. Not even Mokuba knew, he played the piano a lot...

Kata was sitting next to him. She was wearing a white dress that reached to her knees. Even Seto had to admit it: she looked beautiful. Not that he would say that aloud.

The teacher came in and smiled at the class. "Surprise," she said, "Kata is going to sing for us again."

Seto groaned inwardly. If she was going to immitate Jennifer Lopez again, he would surely kill her. Kata stood up and walked to the frond of the classroom. She stepped onto the stage, took the microfoon and grinned.

The teacher put on the music. To everyones surprise arabian music started to play. Then Kata started to sing:

_Lonely nights were filled  
with lonely tears.  
Every dream I owned,  
was now slowly drifting away.  
Being the prisoner of my own fears,  
Then you gave me hope  
and the strenght to believe again._

Seto had never heard this song before. But Kata sung it beautifully.

_There's something magical about you,  
Can't imagine a day without you..._

It's summer all over again  
With the sun setting in the sky,  
Drawing me closer to you  
Like the moon draws a tigh  
There's something about your love,  
that words can't explain.  
Did you fall from the stars above,  
It's summer all over again.

Along with the music Kata started to sway her hips a bit.

_Something about the way you look at me,  
Tells me all my dreams,  
They are still within my reach.  
No more chains of fear are holding me,  
Everything I am,  
Is because you are the key._

I think I found in you the meaning,  
I don't wanna loose this feeling

She moved around gracefully, making the dress twirl around her.

_It's summer all over again  
With the sun setting in the sky,  
Drawing me closer to you  
Like the moon draws a tigh  
There's something about your love,  
that words can't explain.  
Did you fall from the stars above,  
It's summer all over again.  
_

The music increased a bit in tempo and Kata did some bellydancing. Then the music slowed again and she sung the next part of the song:

_  
There's something magical about you,  
Can't imagine a day without you by my side,  
It's the reason why..._

_It's summer all over again  
With the sun setting in the sky,  
Drawing me closer to you  
Like the moon draws a tigh  
There's something about your love,  
that words can't explain.  
Did you fall from the stars above,  
It's summer all over again._

Owowow yeah

Did you fall from the stars above  
It's summer all over again.

The music stopped and the class applaudded.

Lunchtime:

Yugi smiled at Kata when she walked into the cafetaria.

"That was a beautiful song, Kata. Who sung the original?" he asked.

Kata giggled. "Hind(1) is the original singer. She has a really beautiful voice. You should hear her other songs."

Joey turned around. "Shall we go outside?"

"Sure..." Yugi said, while getting up.

They walked towards the field beside the school.

"Oh my..." Kata suddenly said.

"What?" Tristan asked.

"History project starts today..."

Joey smirked. "Alright... Watch Kaiba a bit. Maibe we can come up with some blackmail..."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "I can see why Yami started to talk about blackmail too. Joey has a bad influence on him."

Joey's smirk widened. "And proud of it too!"

They sat down on the grass.

Kata let out an annoyed sigh when she saw a familiar red car speed off. Well, maybe Kai would let her be for a few days if he discouvered that Kaiba was staying with her for a whole week. Maibe... maibe he would think she would carry out his plan, wich, of course, she didn't. But that was something Kai didn't need to know.

Then her second problem: How to hide her chrush on Kaiba from Kaiba himself. Well they kissed a few times, but he didn't know she was in love with him, right?

And, Oh God! She still needed to clean her appartement!

With a groan she fell backwards on the grass. "Oh man!"

Ryo stared down on her.

"Oh! Hi Ryo!" Kata smiled.

Ryo smiled back and sat down beside Yugi.

Kata stood up. "Uh... I forgot something..."

Ryo looked up. "Huh?"

"Don't wait for me!" Kata ran off towards the schoolbuilding.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seto smirked when he saw her running towards her locker. She opened it and grabbed her celphone from it. He walked towards her and stood behind her. He leaned forward.

"Why are you running?" he wispered in her ear.

She jumped in fright and turned around, a comical scrowl on her face. "Stop scaring me, Kaiba! I nearly had an heartattack!" she hissed.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, amusemend in his eyes. "Oh really?"

She growled.

He smirked.

Kata turned around again and checked her cellphone for messages. There where two. She opened the first one and smiled.

_Dear little sister,_

_Europe is great. I'm in Paris now. I'll bring you a souvenir. I'll be back next week. I miss you,_

_Lots of love,_

_Milan_

Then she opened the second one.

_I know where your brother is..._

Her eyes widened in fear. No! Kai was going to harm her brother!

She felt a hand on her shoulder and was forcefully reminded of Kaiba standing behind her.

"Contact your brother."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to find out who this guy is."

Kata turned around. "What? No! Kaiba wait!"

He stopped and turned around. "What is it now? Do you wish your brother dead or something?"

"No of course not! But I can handle this guy, okay?"

"Oh really? Then why does he hits you, bangs on your door, follows you around and stalks you!"

Suddenly Kata sighed. "Maibe your right, but I have gotten myself in this trouble and I don't want you to get involved. And why are you so concerned about me, anyway?"

"I'm not." He protested.

Kata snorted. "Yeah right. Like I would believe that."

He growled. "I'm not going to sleep in your house, if there is some lunatic running around, who tries to hurt you. He could easily kill me."

She growled. "You're Seto Kaiba. You can think of someting."

"Don't give me that crap!"

He turned around again and walked out of the hallway. When he noticed she wasn't following he stopped. "Katsuri, I don't have all day, you know."

She sighed and followed him. If he found out who was really stalking her, he would find out that she was having a secret too. And if he found out... she shuddered at the thought... he would hate her for the rest of his life...

..--..--..--..--..--..

Sorry, I know it took a while for me to update, but next schoolyear is my final year and well, last year was already counting for my final exams and I don't want to mess it up. So... Forgive me. Hehe...

Anyway...

(1) Hind participated in the first Dutch Idols contest. She became third, but to me she had the most beautiful voice and I think she should have won. The song I used in this chapter is called 'Summer all over again'. You should download it (yeah, I know it's illigal.) and listen to it. I'm sure it will give you goosebumps!

Review please!

-xxx- Kimberley


	12. At Kaiba's house

I´m sorry it took me so long to update. My finals are over and I´ve got some time to update.

Chapter 12.

Kata had called her brother. Milan had been surprised, when he had answered the phone. He had told her he would come back to Japan as soon as he could.

Kata was pacing up and down the home office of Seto Kaiba. He was sitting at his desk, typing away behind his computer.

"Why do I have to stay here?" she asked.

"Because." He didn´t stop his typing and he didn´t look at her.

She send him a glare.

"Why is that guy stalking you?"

"That´s not your business." She kept pacing.

"Sit down." He suddenly barked.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" She didn´t stop.

"Sit down."

"Make me." She smirked at him.

He stopped his typing for a moment and glared at her. "Don´t tempt me."

"Oh, and why?" She walked towards his desk and leaned forward, placing her hands on the edges of the desk. "Are you afraid, you might not be able to controll yourself?"

Seto noticed the husky tone in her voice.

"No. I´m afraid you might walk a hole in my very expensive carpet."

Her eyebrows rose. "Is that all? In that case..."

She started to pace again.

"Katsuri... I´m warning you."

"Why? It´s not like you can´t afford a new carpet!"

One moment he had been sitting behind his desk, the next he had her pressed up against the wall. He was glaring at her. Her breath hitched. What was he doing?

"What the hell? What are you doing?" She glared back at him and tried to push him away.

"You are going to sit down, NOW."

"Or else?"

His gaze fell on her mouth. Her eyes widened. No way!

"There is no way, you are going to kiss me, **against my will**!" She struggled.

"Actually, I was planning to shake some sense in you, but if you want that instead..." He smirked evilly.

"Go to hell!" She spat. She managed to free herself from his grasp and slapped him across the face.

She turned around and left the office. She didn´t get far. He followed her and grabbed her arm. "Don´t think you can leave like that."

He sounded beyond pissed. Oops. She sighed. "I want to go home."

"It´s not very safe there."

"So, you are saying, you care about my safety?"

"I said your house is not safe. I didn´t say I care about you. Don´t twist my words," he said. Damn it, this girl was making him insane!

"Very well..." Kata sighed., "I´ll go and ask the English teatcher if I can stay here, during the project."

"What?!?" He glared at her. "You´re not. No way!"

She smirked. "We have to. My apartement is not **safe** remember?"

Seto sighed. She was right. But she enjoyed it way to much, to have a better idea than him. "You´re not sleeping in my bed."

"Who said I wanted that?" She glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and turned around. He walked into his office. Before he shut the door he turned towards her. "There´s a phone in the livingroom, use it to call the damn teatcher."

The door slammed shut. Kata smiled and turned around. She walked through the hallway, hoping she was going in the direction of the livingroom. How the hell could Kaiba live in a house this big, without getting lost? Or better, without going insane?

Oh wait, he already was insane! She turned left when the hallway split up. At the end was a door. Maibe that was the livingroom.

She opened the door and her eyes widened in awe. This wasn´t a livingroom, it was a library! And Kata loved books. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

In the middle of the library stood a piano. She raised an eyebrow. Did he know how to play? She walked towards the piano and let her fingers trail over the keys. She looked around. Some of the books, where old and dusty. Others where new.

From the looks of it, the books weren´t used much. Kata picked up a book that was lying on a table. Shakespeare. She put the book down. Maibe she could read a few of the books during the project, if Kaiba allowed it.

Suddenly the door opened. She turned around. Kaiba was standing in the dooropening. "The livingroom is the other way," he said calmly.

"I already thought so." She muttered.

She walked past him. "Can I read a few of those books?" she asked, when he led her to the living room.

He glared at her. "No."

"Why not? It's not like you read them!" She glared back. "I know how to get there! If you won't let me read, I'll do it behind your back!"

"I'll make sure the door is locked then." Kaiba smirked.

They reached the living room. "Stay here after you have made the call." Kaiba left. Kata sighed. Things were just great.

She called the English teacher. When she explained she would stay at Kaiba's place during the project, the woman started to protest. Kata had told her that her apartment was way to small, and that she didn't have a guestroom. The teacher agreed. With a sigh, Kata plopped down on the large couch.

Well, she could get used to a house like this. She looked around. It was clear that Kaiba didn't spent much time in the living room. Videogames where scattered in front of the large television and magazines where lying on the table.

Next to the television stood a pile of DVDs. Kata stood up and walked towards it. She spotted a few movies she really wanted to see.

Kata heard footsteps approaching. She assumed it was Kaiba, so she didn't move. Suddenly she heard a gasp of surprise. She turned around and found a boy around the age of thirteen staring at her. He grinned at her. "Are you **the** girl?"

"What girl?" She asked.

"Well, my brother…"

"Mokuba, that's enough." Kaiba appeared in the doorway.

Mokuba pouted. Kata glared at Kaiba and crossed her arms. "Can I go home now?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I'm bored." Kata sneered.

Kaiba sighed. "Fine…"

Kata walked out of the living room towards the front door. She left the house without saying goodbye. Gods! How could Kaiba be warm in one moment and so cold in the next? She honestly didn't know.

What she did know was that he would drive her insane during the project…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That is finished. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

-xxx- Kimberley


	13. Captured part 1

New chapter… School is almost starting and I want to finish this story in the upcoming month. I won't write a sequel, because I'm going to write a couple of one-shots first. Well, enjoy!

Chapter 13.

Kata was running down the driveway towards Kaiba's. How stupid could she be? She had left her cell phone in his office. And in her message inbox, were a couple of messages from Kai about her mission! If Kaiba found out…

She didn't dare to think about it. Gods… She ran faster and stopped by the front door. She stood there panting and rang the doorbell. Kaiba himself opened the door. He was glaring at her, his eyes emotionless.

"Hi… I left my…"

"Cell phone?"

His tone was cold. Kata blinked. What was wrong? "Yeah… Can I have it back?"

He held out her cell phone. Kata took it. "Thanks."

"Get the hell out of my life."

"Huh?" Kata blinked.

"I know why you came here. To Domino-city."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"You came here to kill me! Why?"

"Kaiba… I… I'm sorry. I was never going to…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear your lies. Just go."

Kata felt tears come up. He knew… and he would never forgive her. Her shoulders slumped. "I didn't want to kill you. And I never will."

"Tsk… Your pathetic."

Kaiba was about to shut the door, when a van stopped behind Kata. Two men jumped out and one of them grabbed hold of her. Kata screamed when the second man grabbed Kaiba. "No, let him go."

"To late, Katsuri." The man that was holding her said.

Both of them where pushed into the van. Kata moved to kick the on of their attackers, but the other pointed a gun at Kaiba. Kata swallowed. "Let him go."

She was promptly gagged and her hands were being bound behind her back. She saw Kaiba moving to other man. "What are you up to, boy?" He smirked and hit Kaiba on the head with his gun.

Kata screamed against the gag and moved to Kaiba's unconscious body. The man sighed. "Pathetic girl." He hit her on her head too.

When she woke up she was in a dimly lit room. She sat up carefully. Her head hurt. She looked around and noticed Kaiba lying on the ground on the other side of the room. Her hands were unbound, so she crawled to the other side of the room. Kaiba was still unconscious. She sat down with his head cradled in her lap. She ran her hand through his hair.

It felt soft against her fingers. She noticed a nasty bruise on his temple. She leaned back against the wall and sighed. How would they get out of here? There was no window in the room. No way to escape. She could only hope that somebody would find them in time…

Seto woke up with a terrible headache. What the hell had happened? He felt a hand stroking his hair. Katsuri… She shouldn't touch him. She shouldn't come near him at all.

He opened an eye and closed it immediately. The little light that there was made his headache even worse. He lifted his hand towards his head on the intend to get Katsuri's hand out of his hair.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

He noticed the concern and fear in her tone. She took his hand in hers.

"I have a terrible headache."

Her fingers ran through his hair again. Even though he hated her, her touch felt too good to make her stop. "Where are we?" he asked.

"I don't know," She answered. "I'm sorry."

"Hn…" Seto pulled his hand back. He tried to open his eyes again. The light still hurt, but he had to know his surroundings. "Shouldn't you be at the other side of the door?" He asked coldly

She sighed. "No."

"Why not? After all, you're one of them."

"I never was." She stopped touching his hair.

Seto slowly sat up and moved to lean against the wall. Katsuri was looking at him, concern clear in her eyes.

"I never wanted to kill you," she said.

Seto snorted. "Yeah right."

She sighed and leaned her head back. She closed her eyes. Everything was a complete mess. She tried to remember how Kai used to work, when he had prisoners. He would give them a gun. With only one shot… Kai still expected her to kill Seto. Well he could keep expecting for all he was worth. She wasn't a killer and she would never be one.

She also knew that there were cameras installed, as well as a TV monitor. Kai would provoke his prisoners. Pester them. Until one killed the other. Kai would do worse to the one who survived. Torture and a very slow and painful death. She felt nauseous at the thought. Torture in case of a woman, would be rape.

Suddenly the TV monitor lid up and Kai's face appeared on the screen. He was smirking. "Katsuri, how nice of you to come here."

Kata glared at the screen, knowing Kai was able to see her. "Shut up, you bastard."

"Tsk… not so rude. Now… One of my men will bring you a gun. You know the procedure."

"Yeah. And both of us will come out alive." Kata glared harder.

Kai cackled madly. "Really? Be nice to him, girl. Spare him the torture and get it yourself."

The screen went blank and the door of the cell opened. A gun was shoved into the room. Kata made no move to get it.

"What was he talking about?" Kaiba asked.

"He will provoke us, until we get grazy and one of us kills the other. The one who survives will be tortured and killed. Kai always promised the survivors a very slow and painful death." Kata sighed. "Which is why I will not kill you. I won't get raped, by one of those idiots."

Kaiba's eyes widened slightly. "Rape?"

"Hn…" She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

She stood up and walked to the back of the room. There was standing an old sofa. Kata laid down on it and closed her eyes.

Seto sat there silently. If Katsuri killed him, she would get raped. She knew the procedure. She probably would have known what would happen to her if she didn't kill him, when she came to Domino-city. And still she had refused to kill him.

He remembered how they had made out in her living room. How she had responded to his kisses. He closed his eyes. Why had she been sent to kill him in the first place? Did someone hate him that much?

Why had they sent a girl? Or course… Katsuri had to flirt with him… to make him get attracted to her.

"When did you decide you didn't want to kill me?" He asked.

Kata turned her head towards him. "What do you mean?"

"Was it before or after we kissed?"

"Before…" She turned her back to him.

Before… It wasn't like he had been nice to her… But they both had those dreams. Maybe… maybe the dreams had something to do with it. Ishizu had said that the past was repeating itself. But nothing happened in the same way. Still the dreams had warned him about a great danger. And now he was being held as a prisoner…

Seto sighed. Thinking with a headache wasn't easy. And it made him reconsider his thoughts about Katsuri and that stupid past Yugi and Ishizu kept talking about. That wasn't like him at all.

Suddenly Kata got up from the sofa and walked towards the gun. She grabbed it and looked as if she was testing its weight.

"What are you doing?"

"Well… It is very important we won't go insane, because is Kai provoking us all the time." She looked at him and smirked slightly. "This will keep him silent for a while."

She removed the bullet from the gun and then aimed. She threw the gun at the monitor, smashing the screen. Kaiba raised an eyebrow. That was smart. He had to give her that…

Suddenly the door flew open and a man marched in. He punched Kata in her stomach. She doubled over, gasping for breath. Seto got up, fighting the dizziness that threatened to take over. The man punched Kata in the face and then turned around and left the room. The door was slammed shut and locked.

Seto made his way towards Kata and grabbed her arm. "Are you…"

"I'm fine." She hissed when she touched her yaw. "Shit… that bastard."

He helped her towards the sofa and sat down beside her. She kept her hand pressed against her stomach.

"Let me take a look at that."

"It's fine."

"It's not." Kaiba pushed her backwards, making her lye down. He pushed up her shirt, bearing her belly.

Kata tried not to blush, when she felt his fingers trail over her skin. He touched the forming bruise and she hissed. "Damn it…"

"Hn…"

"I knew he would sent someone in here… Just didn't expect it so soon."

"Why are you trying to survive so hard?" He asked.

"I like to live, Kaiba." She smiled slightly.

"But you're also trying, for me. Why?"

She looked away from him. "I don't want you to hate me."

"What makes you think I won't hate you after we get out of here?" Seto smirked when she rolled her eyes.

She slowly sat up and moved closer to him. "Because… I…"

"Hmm?" Unconsciously he moved closer to her as well.

"I…" She pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. Seto responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, his hand sliding over her back. She shuddered when his tongue brushed her lips and then against her own tongue. She would answer him later. Right now, she had to convince him… She had to convince him that he didn't hate her and that it was quite the opposite…

Wehehe… Almost finished…. Almost… I think I'll write two or three more chapters. Anyway, leave a review!

-xxx- Kimberley


	14. Captured part 2

Hello again… took me quite a while, but forgive me… heheh… school is very busy and I have so much homework… It's horrible. Finally I have some time to update. It's about time that I finish this story. Next chapter will be the last.

Enjoy!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Chapter 14, Captured.

Water… the only thing they got was water. No food. Seto stared at the two water bottles that had been thrown into the room, just minutes ago. They had been stuck in the cell for three days now. The lack of food had made both of them weak. Their bodies couldn't protect them anymore from the cold.

Kata laid curled up against him on the sofa, seeking warmth. She had been shivering constantly for the past two hours. Seto had wrapped her up in his trench-coat. Her hands held onto his black shirt.

Maibe he had judged her too fast. She seemed to be determined. She didn't let Kai get to her, not even when the situation got worse.

"Seto…" Her weak voice cut through his pondering.

"Hn…" He looked at her.

"Can you get me one of those bottles?" She asked softly.

He nodded and got up. When he helped her to sit up, he noticed her lips had coloured blue. "Kata," he muttered. She looked at him. He cupped her cheek and rubbed her bottomlip with his thump.

She smiled slightly. "I'm fine, really."

Her body was weaker than his. She would die at this rate. Yet, she didn't give up.

"When we get out of here…" she said.

"Hn?"

"Are you going to press charges against me?" she asked.

He hesitated. He hadn't really thought about that. "I don't know," he said.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest. Seto held her. "Let's say I have changed my opinion about you."

He heard her chuckle. "That is good enough for me."

The fourth day of their imprisonment, Kata started couching. Her cheeks were flushed with fever. She felt terrible. Still, she didn't let Kai get to her. He could drop death, that bastard!

She opened her eyes when Seto moved off the sofa. She looked at him in surprise when he grabbed the gun from the ground and walked back towards her. He pointed the gun at her.

"Seto, what are you doing?" she asked weakly.

"Isn't that clear?" he asked.

"But…"

"If you kill me…" he stopped.

"I know, but if you kill me, you'll get tortured instead."

"But they won't rape me!"

Kata reached out and took the gun. "I am not worth dying for, Seto," she whispered, "We are going to get out of here."

Seto sighed and sat down. What the hell was he thinking? Had he gone crazy? Wasd he willing to die for Kata? He ran a hand through his hair. But the last question that came up in his mind bothered him the most. Could he be in love with her?

He looked at her. Her blue/blond hair was spread around her on the sofa. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. "We just have to be patient."

Seto sighed. He just hoped someone would find them soon.

The next day Kata didn't wake up when Set nudged her. She was still breathing, but it worried him. He was becoming weaker too. An hour later Kata's eyelids fluttered. Seto leaned over. "Kata." He shook her shoulder. "Kata, wake up."

She opened her eyes slowly. "Seto," she whispered, "I don't feel so well."

"Hmm…" He looked towards the door, when he heard sounds coming from outside. It almost sounded like there was a scuffle going on outside. Could it be?

Suddenly the door opened. In the doorway stood a police officer. "Hey, over here." He called to someone else in the room outside.

Kata smiled. "See… I told you… there would come someone… to rescue us."

A team of paramedics rushed into the room. Both of them were brought to the hospital. When he was checked over Seto walked into Kata's room. She had to stay a few days for observation. Seto could go home.

Kata smiled at him. "Hi."

"Hey." He sat down in the chair next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," she said, "Are your going home?"

He nodded. "My brother is here. I'm going with him."

"My brother will be here soon," Kata said, "It will be great to see him again."

"Let me know when you get out of here, okay?" he asked.

"I will."

"Good." He stood up and patted her hand. "I am not going to press charges against you," he said.

"Thanks."

He left the room. Kata sighed and turned her head towards the window. She was still in love with him. But she wasn't sure if he felt the same way about her. A tear trailed down her cheek. Milan would come, but when she got out of the hospital, he wanted her to come with him to Europe.

She would never see Seto Kaiba again…

She would never tell him…

She would go to him to say goodbye, that was for sure. She would steal one last kiss from him.

He wasn't going to ask her to stay. She had no reason to. And besides, he couldn't want her as his girlfriend. After all, she had come to Domino to kill him. Even if he wouldn't press charges against her, he could still hate her. But back in the cell, he had said he had changed his opinion about her.

Hope fluttered inside her, but she crushed it immediately. Seto Kaiba didn't love her and it would remain that way.

She would keep the memories of him as a treasure. Maybe, after a few years, she would return to Japan. Maybe, she would go to see him, but she never would be his girlfriend. He didn't feel the same about her and he never would.

Kata sighed. She was being cruel to herself, but she had to let go of him. Seto would never return her feelings. It was better to forget about him. It would be hard at first, but she was strong. She wouldn't let it get to her. She would remain strong.

But she was going to miss him terribly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

heheh… almost finished… I have written the last chapter already. I only have to type it over. It will be on soon, I promise!!!

Let me know what you think of this chapter!

-xxx- Kimberley


	15. Happy ever After

Right now I am chewing at a piece of an **enormous** apple. I'm never going to finish this apple. It's way to big. I like small apples a lot more, but my mother always buys these big apples, because my brother eats them a lot. He is still growing you, know. I didn't know smaller apples are more expensive than big apples. Smaller apples are sweeter too… these big fat stupid apples are almost always sour. It's not fun…

Anyway, I am really happy to post this last chapter. I wanted to end this story. It's one of my older works and my writing style has changed over the years. I guess I am more serious now… hehe… My mother hopes I will get even more serious. She wants me to stop watching anime… yep, like that would ever happen.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15. Happy ever after… (don't know a proper chapter title)

Seto looked up when the door of his home office opened. A maid looked at him and spoke up:

"Miss Katsuri is her to see you, Kaiba-sama."

"Sent her in."

"I will."

The door closed again, only to be opened a few minutes later. Kata walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hi," she said.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled slightly. "I'm fine, thanks."

She walked towards the window and stared outside. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Seto asked, while standing up.

"I'm leaving for Europe today," she said softly.

"When will you be back?" Seto stood behind her.

"I am not coming back." She turned around to face him.

He looked into her eyes, seeing the sadness in the blue pools. "You don't want to leave," he stated.

"It will be for the best," she said.

"Why do you think so?"

She stared at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want you to leave." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"You can't want me around! Remember why I came to Domino?" She pushed her hands against his chest, preventing him from pulling her too close.

He growled. "Katsuri, stop bringing that up!"

"You can't forgive me for what I have done!"

"I am human, you know," he snapped, "I have learned to forgive."

"I can't stay, Seto," she said softly.

He released her and turned away with a snarl.

She sighed. "I wished things could have gone different, but I can't change anything."

"You're doing this to punish yourself." He turned around again. "If I can't stop you, than go."

"Alright," she whispered. She leaned up and kissed him. "I'll miss you," she said.

She walked past him and left the office. She stopped herself from crying and stepped outside. She walked towards her brothers car. Milan had been waiting outside.

Suddenly she heard the front door open again. She turned around. Seto ran towards her/ He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

"Please, stay," he whispered in her ear.

"I-I…" She felt tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please?" Was he actually begging her?

She rested her head on his chest.

"I… I love you," he said softly.

She looked up, her eyes wide. "What?"

"I love you," he said again, more firmly this time.

She sobbed and threw her arms around his neck. "I love you too!"

"Kata?" Milan stepped out of his car.

She turned towards her brother. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to leave?" he asked.

Kata wiped her cheeks with her sleeve. "No, I would like to stay."

She felt Seto's arms tighten around her. Milan smiled. "I guess I could come to visit you once in a while."

Kata smiled. "I'll hold you to that."

Milan walked to the trunk of his car and took out her luggage. Kata hugged her brother. "Take care."

"You too." Milan let go of her and turned to Seto. "Take care of my sister. If you hurt her, I'll know where to find you. If she doesn't kill you first, that is.."

"Don't worry," Seto pulled Kata closer, "When you check up on her, she'll be just fine."

Milan nodded. "Good."

He turned around and got in his car and drove of. Seto grabbed her suitcase, while Kata took her duffelbag.

"You can stay here, if you like," he said while they started to walk back to the front door.

She smiled. "Thanks."

Her smile widened when he grabbed her hand. He loved her. He loved her. It was more than she had ever hoped for.

-The End-

Aah.. I actually finished the apple too. Hehe… If you want to read more of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories, you can read "In love with the Darkness". It's my new story.

Let me know what you think!

-xxx- Kimberley


End file.
